Una hora menos en Canarias
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Saori necesita un buen descanso y decide pasar unas vacaciones lo más lejos posible de su pretendiente y por eso se va a Canarias con su primo y un amigo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 1.**  
>El Pallas Atena, un hotelito de tres estrellas situado en un pueblito a la falda del monte Olimpo cerró sus puertas el dos de enero. Todos sus empleados estaban oficialmente de vacaciones ya que el local no se volvería a abrir al público hasta el fin de semana de San Valentín.<br>Su dueña, Saori Kido, había planeado en ir de vacaciones a España pues entre otras cosas, además del ansiado descanso, deseaba librarse siquiera que fuera por un corto tiempo de un insistente pretendiente suyo llamado Julián Solo, un muchacho que vivía cerca de su casa y que pertenecía a una buena familia. El joven era muy bien parecido y adinerado pero a veces se comportaba como un niño petulante y no le hacía ninguna gracia la indiferencia de Saori. También se enfadó bastante porque la muchacha no le comunicó sus planes.

Saori tenía planeado pasar unos días en la península con su primos Shura y Camus, que vivían allí y que viajarían con ella hasta Gran Canaria, su destino final. También pensaba en encontrarse en Las Palmas con una vieja amiga suya llamada Hilda que vivía en Islandia.  
>Una vez que el restaurante quedó desmantelado para que vinieran los pintores a dar un "lavadito de cara" a las paredes y se hiciera una limpieza a fondo durante las semanas que estaría ausente, la joven se fue a dormir y al día siguiente partió hacia el aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo que la llevaría a Barcelona.<p>

El avión partió de madrugada y en el plazo de unas cuatro horas, tras haber volado por los Balcanes, Italia y Francia, aterrizó en el aeropuerto del Prat. Saori no había olvidado ajustar su reloj y retrasarlo una hora, la diferencia horaria entre Grecia y España.  
>El viaje transcurrió sin percances, Shura la esperaba en el aeropuerto y la ayudó a cargar las maletas en el coche.<p>

Shura tenía la radio encendida en el coche y estaban a punto de dar las noticias cuando la voz de la locutora sonó firme al dar la formula de entrada cada vez que llegaba la hora en punto: "son las once de la manana, una hora menos en Canarias".  
>El viajecito hasta la casa en el barrio de Sant Gervasi duró unos tres cuartos de hora, no necesariamente debido a la lejanía, sino al volumen de tráfico que había en la ciudad.<br>—Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que viajáramos en tren, ¿no? —preguntó Shura casi a modo de disculpa.  
>Saori se rio pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre "La Carxofeta", o sea, el viejo y destartalado cochecito de su primo.<p>

Al llegar a casa de Shura recibieron una llamada de Camus, que tenía previsto salir de Perpignan aquella tarde y debían recogerlo en la Estación de Francia. Desgraciadamente a última hora le surgió un compromiso familiar muy urgente y se tendría que ausentar durante varias semanas, así que el viaje a Canarias estaba fuera de la cuestión. No obstante, pidió a un amigo suyo llamado Saga que fuera en su lugar y éste aceptó, por lo tanto, Shura lo esperaría en la estación.  
>Tanto Shura como Saori se quedaron un tanto parados pero Shura conocía a Saga de antes y aseguró a la muchacha que el chico era muy simpático y que lo pasarían muy bien con él.<p>

Unos días después salieron los tres hacia la hermosa isla de Gran Canaria y aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Las Palmas. Allí los esperaba el autocar que los llevó a un pueblecito llamado Puerto Rico, un lugar en el que se habían construido una serie de aparthoteles especialmente para personas como ellos que venían en un "paquete de vacaciones". En otras palabras, en la agencia de viajes reservaron las vacaciones con un tour operador que incluía a un precio de descuento tanto el vuelo como el alojamiento.

Shura tuvo que dejar en la recepción su DNI (Documento Nacional de Identidad) como depósito durante las próximas veinticuatro horas para que les entregaran la llave del apartamento. Una vez realizados los trámites los tres se dirigieron al lugar que sería su hogar durante un corto tiempo.  
>El apartamento era bastante espacioso, tenía una salita con su sofá, dos butacas, unas estanterías, una pequeña cómoda, una mesita de café, un televisor, una lámpara de pie cerca del sofá y algunas plantas distribuidas por la estancia para dar un ambiente más hogareño. Separada por un arco había otra estancia más pequeña en donde se encontraba una mesa grande con cuatro sillas. El mobiliario era de corte muy sencillo pero considerando lo que habían pagado, no podían quejarse.<br>Al inspeccionarla más de cerca notaron que para poder ver la televisión debían introducir monedas en una ranura.  
>La cocina era de un buen tamaño y disponía de varios armarios, nevera-congeladora, una encimera y un horno pues las personas que pasaban las vacaciones en aquel resorte turístico se procuraban su propia comida ya que no había servicio de habitación, ni restaurante como en un hotel.<p>

Había también dos dormitorios dobles, uno de tamaño algo mayor que el otro, con camas individuales ya que cualquier cliente que deseara una cama de matrimonio debía especificarlo al hacer la reserva. Decidieron que los chicos dormirían en el más grande y a Saori le correspondería el otro. Ambos tenían espaciosos armarios para colgar la ropa y dejar las maletas vacías y también había una caja fuerte empotrada para poder dejar sus pertenencias más valiosas pues los dueños del edificio no se responsabilizaban de cualquier robo que tuviera lugar sino se dejaban los bienes en la caja fuerte, que costaba tres euros por semana. Dentro de los armarios habían algunas perchas y algunas mantas extra.

El cuarto de baño, aunque de decoración bastante sencilla con sus baldosas blancas en las paredes ribeteadas de unos zócalos con motivos marinos y baldosas negras en el suelo, estaba bien equipado y tanto los grifos del agua caliente como los del agua fría funcionaban bien. Vieron que les habían dejado algunas toallas limpias para su uso personal y una nota que les avisaba que la señora de la limpieza se pasaría cada tres días para cambiarles la ropa de cama y las toallas.

Mientras los chicos deshacían su equipaje y charlaban animadamente en la habitación contigua, Saori se echó sobre la cama para descansar un poquito.

El día antes de que saliera de Grecia, ella y Julián tuvieron una conversación un tanto tensa. La chica sonrió algo maliciosamente al recordar ciertos detalles.  
>—¿Te vas de vacaciones sin avisarme?<br>—Julián, sabes de sobras que durante el invierno el pueblo está más muerto que un velorio y no merece la pena tener el hotel abierto. Además, mi primo me invitó a visitarlo y no avisó hasta el último momento.  
>—Podríamos habernos ido juntos.<br>—Pues... creí que te habían ofrecido aquel puesto de ejecutivo en Atenas —dijo la joven a modo de excusa aunque por una tercera persona sabía que no empezaría hasta mayo.  
>—No es hasta mucho más tarde —dijo algo contrariado—. ¿A dónde vas?<br>—¿Por qué lo quieres saber? —añadió dubitativa— de todas formas, pensé que andarías muy ocupado...  
>—Siempre puedo hacer tiempo para ti, querida, podría ir a verte durante un fin de semana.<br>—No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias.  
>—No es molestia alguna... ¿no quieres verme?<br>—Oh, no es eso.  
>—¿Por qué no me dices a dónde vas?<br>—A Puerto Rico, en el sur de la isla —le contestó tras dar un suspiro de impaciencia.  
>—¿Con quién? —le preguntó algo celoso.<br>—Con mis primos Shura y Camus.

Saori estaba muy molesta a causa de esa especie de interrogatorio, por lo tanto, no se molestó en explicarle que en lugar de Camus iría un completo desconocido, pues sino Julián le habría formado una escena peor. Además nada de eso era asunto suyo y no quería encontrarse con él de vacaciones.  
>Si se iba de Grecia era precisamente para escapar de él unas semanas.<p> 


End file.
